weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
Huskey ALinktothePast
The Eastern Palace is The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past 's first dungeon. Link must brave its dangers in order to retrieve the Pendant of Courage , one of the three Pendants of Virtue , and prove himself worthy of wielding the Master Sword . Location In order to reach the Eastern Palace , Link must battle his way to the hermitage of the sage Sahasrahla near the far eastern reaches of Hyrule's Light World . 'Features, Items, and Enemies' The Eastern Palace has two main floors and sits above a Fairy spring. While exploring the first floor, Link has a chance to discover the iconic Bow, a Legend of Zelda staple. The dungeon's bosses, the Armos Knights, make their lair on the Eastern Palace's second floor. Enemies *Bubble : These floating skulls appeared in both of the previous Legend of Zelda installments. In A Link to the Past, Link encounters them for the first time here in the Eastern Palace . *Eyegore : Though Eyegores would go on to be featured in many Legend of Zelda titles, they make their first appearance in A Link to the Past. In order to defeat them, Link must quickly learn to use the Bow . *Stalfos : These skeletal warriors use their own bones as a throwing weapon. If Link approaches a Stalfos and attempts to attack with his sword, they will hop back and dodge the attack, forcing Link to either dispatch them with the Bow or push the Stalfos against a wall and deny its retreat. *Popo : Tiny blobs of tentacles, Popos are easily defeated with a single blow from any weapon at Link's disposal. Items *Bow : Link can earn the Bow by delving through the Eastern Palace's first level. Giving Link the power to attack his enemies from range, the Bow is needed to defeat many enemies that Link will encounter in his quest, including the Eastern Palace's guardians, the Armos Knights. It can later be upgraded with the Silver Arrows that Link discovers at the Great Fairy's Fountain. *The Pendant of Courage : The first of the three Pendants of Virtue needed to free the Master Sword, the Pendant of Courage is a tiny green stone suspended from a cord. After surviving the Eastern Palace, Link can show the Pendant of Courage to Sahasrahla in order to receive the Pegasus Boots. *Heart Container : After defeating the Armos Knights, Link is rewarded with a Heart Container, which permanently increases his total hearts by 1, bringing his total hearts to 4. The Armos Knights Six warriors clad in blue armor stand between Link and the Pendant of Courage. They move in patterns, and Link must anticipate their movements if he hopes to best them. Each of the six knights must be destroyed individually. The last knight standing will shift colors, becoming red, and will make much more aggressive movements, attacking Link directly. The Armos Knights can be defeated by sword blows, but they are weak to fire from Link's newly-acquired Bow, making it much easier to defeat them with arrows.